Would you like to come to Friendsgiving?
by addicted2memories
Summary: Caroline is beginning to question her feelings for Enzo. Yes she's dealing with the residual of Stefan's drama but she can't help but notice what's stirring inside her for Enzo.


SUMMARY: MISSING SCENE FROM 5x . CAROLINE STARTS TO QUESTION WHAT EXACTLY SHE IS FEELING FOR ENZO. FINALLY DECIDING ON ASKING HIM TO JOIN THEM ON FRIENDSGIVING.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF VAMPIRE DIARIES...IF I DID I'D HAVE DAMON AND ENZO IN MY HOUSE LOVING ME. xD

A/N: MY FIRST ENZO AND CAROLINE FIC SO PLEASE REVIEW! I ADORE CAROLINE EXCEPT WHEN SHE'S HATING ON DAMON BUT OH WELL. ANYWAY I THINK ENZO AND CAROLINE WOULD BE AMAZING AND I LOVE HOW ENZO IS WITH HER. I MEAN THE SCENE WHEN HE SEES HER IM THE CAR CRYING AND SAYS I'LL BE RIGHT BACK PULLED AT MY HEART STRINGS AMD IN TONIGHT'S EPISODE WHEN HE EXPLAINED WHY HE DIDN'T PICK UP ON TIME HIS TIME SOUNDED SL BROKEN LIKE HE WAS HURTING FOR NOT ANSWERING HER CALL FEARING BEING COMOARED TO STEFAN. GOD I HATED AND LOVED TONIGHTS EPISODE THE FEELS KILLED ME. ANYWAY I WROTE THIS ONE SHOT TO DEAL WITH MY PAIN. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW.

**** **WANNA COME TO FRIENDSGIVING!**

_I can't believe this day turned from boring, to worse, to bad. First I can't concentrate because of freaking Stefan and my mom got kidnapped! Damn it...today was just awful. I wonder if the people coming in late to the dorms think I'm actually studying. God I've read the same page of this psych book a thousand times. I need to relax my mind... Enzo killed Tripp. Okay that isn't helping me relax! He did know our identities but still that's no excuse! And he told Stefan about my...feelings. I hate them both! Stefan and Enzo! Okay maybe I don't hate Enzo but still! He thinks he's all amazing with his stupid accent and his stupid smirk and his stupid shoulders and his stupid look...What the hell am I thinking? I've clearly lost my head! Maybe I should just go to bed end this day and hope tomorrow is different._  
>_ _The front door of the dorms opening stops my train of thought and I scowl at the one person currently plaguing her mind. _<p>

"Great the last person I want to see right now!"_ I snap quickly hoping he'll read my vibe and leave me to my misery._

"I'm not here for you. Damon around? He was supposed to be uncompelling Elena." _Enzo asked his voice was void of any flirtation and his eyes we're dark missing the usual spark the had every time we bantered. It was disconcerting to see him like this. Part of me wanted to ask him what was wrong, maybe sit with him and talk like when he told me he wanted to thank Maggie. But the biggest part of me the one that was hurt ,because that's all men seem to be able to do specially vampires, only wanted to get him to leave._

_Sizing him up I picked the topic that was sure to light my rage_. "You killed Tripp." _ I accused. I knew it was him but part me of me was hoping to see a confused expression on his face. Perhaps a genuine shock because he hadn't done it. I know he's a killer I know how he works and the worst part is I wasn't even that suprised today at the border. My mom was my main concern and after I didnt really have moment to be upset about his death. _

"What of it?"

"What's the matter with you?! Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you have to go around being the biggest asshole this world has ever seen! You can't just go turning people into vampires just because you feel like it! You can't be the most cliché thing in the world! Yes vampires need blood. Ever tried a bloodbag? God you're so infuriating why can't you just...you know what whatever you're not even worth it!"

_He flinched at my last words and I instantly regretted them. I let my bottled up anger out on him and it wasn't ALL his fault._

"You done?"_ he asked me. His eyes we're cast to the ground and I could see his jaw clenching and unclenching. He wasn't trying to hold back his own anger. He stood in silence in front of the large futon I was sitting in. After what seemed like hours but were probably 2 minutes he was walking away back towards the doors. My heart jumped up to my throat...I didn't want him to go, specially like this. _

"Where are you going?" _My voice gave away my desperation I hoped he hadn't noticed._

"As much as I enjoy being your punching bag, love. I came looking for Damon." _Those were his only words and then he was walking away again and someone yanking my heart with him because it hurt more with each step he took...it was obviously guilt what I was feeling towards Enzo right now..._

"You're not my punching bag! You killed a guy so you deserve my anger!" _I had no idea why my first instinct was to be on defense and yell at him but he made me lose control...I wasn't used to not being in control._

"Oh I know I killed a man... to protect you, me, Elena, Damon, etcetera, etcetera. But right know. This. The anger you're yelling at me it isn't about anything I did...its about Stefan."_ He's voice had some of its fire back. He always got that when he was explaining his action to me. My natural reaction was to roll my eyes._

"What the he'll are you talking about." _I challenged._  
>_ _Enzo erased the distance between us by vamping towards me. His muscular arms trapped me in the chair as he leaned in resting his palms on the arms of the futon. My breath hitched at the sudden closeness but I composed myself quickly. I could feel the warmth that radiated off of him and tried my best not to shudder at how surprisingly good it felt to have him that close._<p>

"You're not yelling at me because I killed Tripp. You know he was a liability and just like back when I killed that doppelganger Tom for you, you're probably pissed I'm a murderous vampire and happy there's someone to do your dirty work. You need to open your eyes and realize that right now blondie, I'm the only on at your beck and call."

"You don't know what you're talking about." _I whispered not wanting to erase the tense mood that had settled between us. His soothing voice had a dangerous snarl edged into it._  
>_ _He sighed and backed off a but not enough to leave me without his heat. _" is about Stefan and how I figured out your obsession with him and probably forced you two into an awkward position...you're angry at your situation with him which in all farness I sort of brought up but it isn't my fault. Your anger isn't for me...I might be an extremely patient man but one of these days you're going to call and I won't answer."<p>

"Why on earth would I call you?" _I snapped. The memory of how awkward things got with me and Stefan because of him came boiling back along with my anger._

"Alright. I believe you have Stefan on speed dial hope he picks up."

_I didn't know what to say or how to react. He pushed himself away from the futon and sauntered out with a final "Best of wishes to the both of you!" yelled as he disappeared._

"Enzo!" _I yelled. I knew he heard me but I also knew he wasn't gonna come back. The guilt I felt tripled and along with it came a deep hurt at the thought of not having Enzo to depend upon...when did that happen?_  
>_ _I decided that since he took any chance I has of having a goodnight's rest away I probably should study. Enzo's words kept bouncing around in my head and I couldn't help but feel on edge. I took out my phone and dialed Stefan's number. It was childish but I wanted to prove Enzo wrong...I wanted to show him or maybe myself that even if things were strange between Stefan and I he'd pick up._<p>

"You've reached Stefan leave a mes-"

_I tried once more not wanting to let Enzo get the satisfaction of being right. Maybe he didn't reach his phone on time._

"You've reached Stefan leav-"

"Great..." _I muttered and sink further into the couch._  
>_ _The double doors opened again and in came Damon. Like I needed his presence right now. _<p>

"Give me your phone, Barbie. I gotta make a call." _He said running his words probably from all the bourbon. _

"What for? Use your own."

"Well you see I was abducted by vampire hunters. Looking for you might I add and I dropped my phone in the process. I've been waaay to busy to buy another one so come on!" _His tone of voice projected he wasn't in the mood to argue._

"Who do you want me to call?" _I asked dreading who I thought he might say._

"Enzo."

"He won't pick up..."_ I said feeling the sadness I couldn't quite identify before._

"Of course he will! He always answers your call...wonder why?"_ he raised his eyebrows as he said the last part and an evil smirk decorated his face. God he was annoying. _

"Punching bag at your service! Who's mistakes am I being punishes for now?" _his voice was full of frustration and sarcasm but my heart kind of flew because he actually answered. I ignored my weird emotions and handed the phone to Damon pretending to be annoyed. Damon eyed me suspiciously but took the phone and made plans to meet up with Enzo._

"I wanted to talk to him."_ I complained when he hung up._

"He didn't sound up for talking." _Damon said walking away._

"How would you know?" _Damon really got under my skin in the worst way. _

"We we're cell mates you learn each other moods."_ Damon was going to walk away but reconsidered._ "Want my advice?"

_I just lifted one eyebrow in disbelief...like I'd ever want his advice._

"Of course you don't. Lucky for you I'm in a giving mood. I know you never understood what Elena and I had but it could help you with this Enzo situation. Good guys believe in morals and doing the correct thing but guys like Enzo and me we don't so we're willing to risk it all...we take that passion and perspective into our relationships as well. I don't know what disturbing thing you had with Klaus but Enzo...he's different...he's not all bad...unlike me I'm a total badass."

_I knew the joke was to lighten the mood and hide the fact that he opened up to me so I smiled. For the first time I respected Damon and I slightly understood his side. _

"He'll be at the campus bar after we're done in case you know." _He smirked and walked away._

"Thank You!" _I yelled after him._

"Yeah. Yeah don't go soft on me!" _he yelled back and was gone._  
>_ _I waited at the campus bar for an hour when just like Damon predicted Enzo walked in. He instantly spotted me and sat 3 chairs down. I let out a huff of air and moved to sit beside him._<p>

"I'm sorry."

_He took his drink from the bartender and turned towards me. _"What ever for, love?"

"Being stupid. You were...right. IT wasn't your fault I shouldn't have lashes out at you."_ I looked over and saw the spark back in his eyes and the gorgeous smirk of his._ "What are you smiling at?"

"I've never thought I'd see the day where Caroline Forbes admits I was right." _The teasing is back in his voice and the weight that sat on my heart completely eases._

"Enjoy it. It probably won't happen again." _I teased back. I couldn't help smiling._

"Not to rub your wounds darling, but how bad did I screw things up for you and Stefan?" _he looked genuinely apologetic and that didn't surprise me which coincidently surprised me. God my head was making no sense whenever Enzo was concerned._

"He asked why. I told him it was obvious he didn't feel the same way or he wouldn't have left me." _Without words he slides me his drink and smiles reassuringly. I drown it down in one gulp. _

"He's a bloody git. The right question isn't why. It's what can I do to make you feel that way again." _His gaze never falters as he stares me down leaning in a bit. I'll blame gravity if anyone asks but I leaned slightly over to him too._

"I guess that could be a good question to ask."_ I say my eyes darting to his lips for a brief moment. _

"Of course it is. Because anyone who is lucky enough to earn the love and care of a woman as magnificent as you all they should focus on is on how to keep that precious gift forever."_ He's whispering his words and leaning even closer._  
>_ _I can feel his breath on my face but he doesn't move just gazes at my eyes. With too many emotions I don't want to name. He smiles and it's a challenge he knows that this moment is a test of our connection and he's challenging me to act upon it. Part of me doesn't want to give him the joy of being right again...twice in one night...also another part of me didn't want to complicate things between us it was enough I had to deal with Stefan...but the final part of me won. The one that wanted to test Damon's theory. See if it was true that Enzo could love so fully and be so sacrificing and risk it all for me. Matt left me when he found out I was a vampire. Tyler chose vengeance over me. Klaus was just a strange tale. Stefan walked away. And even though my head was screaming at me to run, that out of all of them Enzo was the one that could end up crushing me. I didn't want to listen because my heart was whispering that just maybe he could be the one to stay and fight for me. So I listened to my heart and I closed the distance and kissed him._<br>_ _The kiss was gentle but passionate. His hand came up to tangle in my hair while mine looked for perch on his shoulders. We slowed down the kiss into a steady rhythm. After a while I pulled back and rested my forehead with his. I looked up at him and saw the pure bliss in his face plus his kiss swollen lips and I laughed not a mocking laugh but a happy laugh. The day had been horrible, horrendous and he was making me freaking happy. How? I let my head fall to his shoulder and kept laughing._

"I don't know if I should be offended that you find this humorous." _I didn't need to look at him to know he was smirking. He was caressing my hair as he cradled my head at his shoulder._  
>_ _I raised my head and dried my happy tears. _"No. No. It was great I'm just thinking about what a ridiculous rollercoaster today has been."<p>

"Shall we keep making it better?" _he flirted while leaning back in._

_I stopped his movements with my hand to his broad chest. _"Whoa there. I should go I have a test tomorrow which I haven't studied for. Plus I have to check on my mom don't want to call her so late plus I still have to deal with all these Stefan things and Elena with the compulsion and I have to-"

_He took the hand I had on his chest and lifted it up to his lips kissing my knuckles _"Caroline, I understand. Breathe, darling."

_His voice was so gentle I couldn't help but smile and breathe as he so sweetly instructed. I stood up from the bar stool and with one last look his way I started walking away. After three steps I remember something and walked back. I stood in front of him balancing on my toes._

"I'm having a friendsgiving dinner this Thanksgiving...would you like to...I mean would you be interested in going?"

_His smile widen into a child like expression before he turned back to his flirty and teasing self._

"Will there be pie?" _he asked taking me by the waist and pulling me closer to his body._

"Maybe." _I answered. I can't believe I'm actually flirting with him like this. _

"Will you be wearing a dress?" _he asked eyeing me up and down._  
>_ _I slapped his chest playfully and tried to pretend to be insulted that he would want to chose my outfit. _"I haven't decided what to wear."<p>

"I'd love to come to your friendsgiving. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

_I smile and for no reason what so ever only that I felt like it I leaned up and gave him a small peck on the lips. Without another word I walked away._

_I heard a_ "Goodnight, gorgeous." _After the doors closed behind me and I walked back to my dorm with a ridiculous grin on my face. I have no idea what this thing with Enzo is but maybe after all my drama is over and I can take a steady breath maybe I'll look into it more. _

PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST ENZO AND CAROLINE FIC! 


End file.
